1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a data center network system and a packet forwarding method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of network technology, corporations widely use networks to provide services or exchange information. However, cost for constructing and maintaining network equipments is considerable. Therefore, an operation mode of a network data center is gradually developed. The so-called network data center is referred to a large-scale data storage center, which can provide services such as host collocation, host rent, remote backup, and system and network management, etc. for the corporations. For example, after a corporation rent a host space or purchase a host collocation service from a network data center provider, the corporation can arbitrarily access and manage all information stored in the host space. Therefore, it is unnecessary for the corporation to construct a machine room for containing hardware or telecommunication equipments, instead, the corporation can place the related machines in the machine room owned by the network data center provider or rent the machines owned by the network data center provider. In this way, a cost for network connection is reduced, and a labour cost for daily maintenance of the equipments is saved.
An Ethernet is a trend of the current network structure, which has been widely applied in local area networks, and the Ethernet is also adapted the data center network. However, in the network data center, a plurality of virtual machines belonged to different corporations are required to be managed, so that it is an important issue to ensure various corporations correctly and effectively access the information stored in the space of the corresponding virtual machine.
In detail, when a transmitter on the Ethernet wants to send a data packet to a receiver for communication, an exclusive Internet protocol (IP) address has to exist between the transmitter and the receiver, so as to correctly forward the data packet according to the IP address. Therefore, the network data center generally reassigns exclusive IP addresses to the virtual machines belonged to different corporations, where different virtual machines require different IP addresses, so as to correctly forward the data packets.